Not Meant To Be
by LoveMeBetter
Summary: A charity dinner and a night away. What's the worst that can happen? Bit angsty towards the end. I'm not a Twilight fan but I couldn't leave these two alone. I had to write something. PWP- well there might be some plot- but not much. PLEASE REVIEW!-they make me happy :D Seriously bad summary but please read, I promise you I'm a better writer than this!


Not Meant To Be

A/N; I'm not going to lie. I hate Twilight with a passion but I just can't leave these two alone. I read the books long before there was talk of a film and to me, the books will always be better than the films. I wrote this a while ago and it's been in my draw, niggling the back of my mind so I've given up and I'm posting it. Please don't flame the fact that I dislike Twilight. Harbouring feelings for someone you shouldn't want is painful, that horrible sense of unrequited love that no one wants to feel. I guess I know how Rosalie feels.

Enjoy!

She was breathtakingly beautiful; there was no way to deny it. Maybe that was why Carlisle changed her, saved her. Even now as she sat at the piano, she was still as beautiful as the day he changed her, forever frozen in perfection. He was beautiful too; yes she loved Emmet with all her cold unbeating heart but she couldn't help but love the man who saved her life that little but more. She couldn't help but wonder if there was no Esme and no Emmet would she be the woman he loved.

They were alone in the house, Edward and Bella's wedding had rekindled Alice and Jasper's love and after Renesme was born they had headed off on a 'honeymoon' only their third or fourth. Edward, Bella and Renesme lived in their little house and Esme and Emmet had gone back to the island to sort out the problems Edward left. Carlisle had to stay with Renesme for medical reasons and Rosalie didn't fancy joining the clean-up crew on the island.

"Rose" someone pulled her from her thoughts and absent minded piano playing, she turned

"Yes Carlisle?" she smiled

"I was wondering if you could help me, I have this charity dinner tonight and I need an outfit and a female companion. It's out of town but we can stay the night in the hotel. Would you carer to join me?"

"Of course I'd love too, anything to get out of the house. Formal?"

"Black tie" Carlisle sighed.

"Follow" Rosalie headed for the stairs, Carlisle followed suit. They made it up to Rosalie's walk in wardrobe in seconds and she started flicking through dresses.

"Are we talking ball gown or cocktail dress?" Rosalie asked, eyeing a hideous beige dress she bought on a whim had never worn and never would wear. Most girls would kill for that dress.

"Cocktail but floor length"

Rosalie flicked some more before settling on a deep purple silk v neck dress. She picked a silver pair of heels, a silver clutch and a teardrop diamond necklace, matching earrings and bracelet; the set had been a gift from Carlisle for what would have been her 21st birthday.

"Your turn" Carlisle groaned

Rosalie picked a black tux with silk buttons and purple lining, a deep purple bow tie and a pair of expensive black shoes.

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock"

"What time do we have to be there?"

"7, but we'll need to leave at 5 to be there on time"

That gives us plenty of time to hunt. Biggest catch wins" And she was gone. Rosalie was such a child when it came to a hunt, it brought out a younger side of Carlisle and he loved it. By the time he caught up to her she had two foxes and was trailing a rather large deer and Carlisle wanted it. They raced, never losing sight of each other; they ran for a good twenty minutes before either made a move. Carlisle was first, jumping a fallen tree and taking the deer sideways on but Rosalie pre-empted the move and went for the other side, both made impact at the same time, their combined speed sending the deer flying forward causing them to smack into each other. They made impact and rolled into the undergrowth, they lay panting and laughing side by side on the ground.

"I think that is quite enough fun for one afternoon. We need to start getting back anyway"

Back at the house, after feeding from the deer and cleaned up both looked presentable.

"We'll get ready there, save sitting in the car in our clothes." Carlisle threw Rosalie an overnight bag to pack. She threw the bag in the boot of the car and placed her dress on the back seat. The drive took them just over half an hour and by quarter past six they were checked in a getting ready in their room.

"Carlisle, can you zip me?" Rosalie stood at the end of the bed, her back to him and her perfect skin visible in the unzipped dress. He walked over to her and placing a hand on her lower back to keep the dress down he zipped it up slowly.

"Thanks" she picked up her shoes from the box and slipped them on; grabbing her clutch she made her way to the door. Carlisle was standing by the mirror struggling with his bowtie. He noticed her appear and just held the ends in his hands and a pulled a pleading face. Laughing Rosalie tried the bowtie and fixed it into place.

By 7o'clock the pair were at the venue, making small talk and drinking champagne with rich businessmen in suit with Rolex watches and expensive cufflinks. Every single one of the falling under Rosalie's spell even though she was standing at Carlisle's side with his arm round her waist and her turned into him slightly, pressing her side against him. Those who didn't know them would think they were a couple.

"I do hope you have no intention of running off with one of these rich handsome young men" it was barely a whisper but Rosalie heard it.

"And leave you on your own. Victim to one of those hungry looking women in the corner I should think not" she smiled.

The meal was a blur, the speeches only a small noise in the background. Then came the best bit, the dancing. Rosalie loved to dance and Carlisle was more than happy to oblige, Rosalie especially loved the waltz, the dance of her own time. They waltzed, just once but that was enough.

At 2am the party started wrapping up. Rosalie and Carlisle hastily said their goodbyes and headed upstairs. They only had one room with a double bed to share but for people who didn't sleep that wasn't a problem.

"Thank you for coming tonight, I couldn't have done it alone"

"You're welcome, I had a lovely time"

Carlisle was pacing the room, removing his bowtie, jacket, cufflinks, shoes and undoing the top buttons of his shirt. Rosalie wad sat at the dressing able removing her jewellery and unpinning her hair, letting it tumble down her back. She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom, stopping just before she reached the door.

"Can you unzip me?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" In the bathroom she slipped off the dress and pulled out a deep purple babydoll and matching panties. She stripped out of her underwear and slid the garments on; hanging up her dress she left the bathroom. The room was large, with a seating area one end and the bed the other and wardrobe and bathroom came off the bedroom one side and a balcony overlooking the pool the other. Rosalie hung her dress on the wardrobe and placed her bag on a shelf.

"Rose, guess what films on" Carlisle called from the bed,

Rosalie popped her hear round the wardrobe door, "Amaze me"

"Dracula" Carlisle smirked

"Oh my favourite" Rosalie padded across the room to the bed and flopped next to Carlisle, the bed was big enough for them to lie comfortably and not be too close. Only then did Carlisle look at Rosalie and notice she wasn't wearing much. Not that he minded.

"That's a pretty colour" he nodded at the babydoll

"Thank you, it's my favourite"

"It's lovely" Rosalie smiled

"Is there anything else on?" Carlisle began to flick through the channels at an agonisingly slow pace – news, debates, more news, really rubbish horror film, surgery, some random man babbling in a foreign language, more debates.

"Oh God" Porn.

A pale blonde woman was riding an equally pale blonde man. Both were screaming a groaning and grunting. Carlisle desperately found himself trying to change the channel but the remote stopped working. He was watching porn with a woman he treated as family, he was frozen in shock. Well, most of him was. His cock began to harden in his dinner pants, a fairly tight item of clothing that would not be kind to him in his current situation. There was no way to hide it.

Oh to hell with it, Carlisle sat there while his cock grew and did nothing about it, it was a natural reaction, nothing to be embarrassed about. Rosalie would surely notice but he didn't care. And notice she did, his pants were strained now, threatening to burst the zip and button but he was unaware that she's seen. Rosalie wriggled down in the bed, closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder, innocent enough; family members do it all the time. She started running her hand soothingly up and down his arm and her knee was thrown half over his thigh. She wriggled again, rubbing her knee along the inside of his thigh, now she had to have seen.

Carlisle moaned. "Rose?" it was a whisper

"Yes?"

"Don't stop" He didn't know what came over him, just that he needed this woman. He needed to take her and let her love him.

That was her cue; the hand on his arm slipped down to his thigh and began to massage it. He groaned and moved closer to her "Rose please"

Despite their cold state she could feel the heat through the fabric, she wanted him. She grabbed him through his pants, the thick shaft hot in her hand and she rubbed, causing him to buck his hips and he had to stop her while he fumbled with the button and zipper, once undone his pants flew across the room followed by his shirt and socks. Rosalie threw herself over him, her think thighs straddling his hips, her core grinding into his cock. He tugged the babydoll over her head and took a nipple in his mouth. She sucked and nibbled at her, bucking his hips so his cock met her centre. After one particularly violent thrust Rosalie stilled. She leant forward and whispered in his ear two words

"Fuck me"

And that was it. He flipped them, thrusting his hips between her legs, he ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her panties and dragged them down her legs. Rosalie raised her knees and pushed his boxers down with her feet, he pulled back to kick them all the way off and paused. Rosalie was spread beneath him, her hair splayed out over the pillow, legs open, and her willingness inviting him in

"You're beautiful"

If it were possible, she would've blushed. She pulled him to her and ran her hands over his back. Tracing the muscles with her delicate fingertips, her hands found his shoulders, his neck, then his hair. She grabbed fistfuls and kissed him. Hard. Fighting him with her strength. He kissed her back, grabbing her thighs and bringing them up to wrap around his hips. He thrust forward and slid into her, feeling her tight around him. They both groaned. At that moment, Rosalie knew what it would be like if she was the woman he loved.

"Take it slow, I want this to last" Rosalie breathed into his mouth in between kisses. He began to move, slowly, gently. Nothing like the violent fucking of the two porn stars. He slipped his hands into hers and held them against the bed, placing kisses down her neck and across her breasts. They moved in unison, fitting together perfectly. Gasping and moaning at the same time.

"I love you" Rosalie broke the silence, whispering in his ear has he leant down to kiss her. He let go of her hands and for a minute she panicked. Had she said the wrong thing? Carlisle wrapped his arms around her a sat up, bringing her with him, sitting her on his lap gently. He brushed a stray lock of hair off her face and cupped her chin with his free hand.

"You're beautiful and stunning and perfect. Rosalie Hale, I love you too."

They continued to move, reaching their peak and collapsing on the bed, they wriggled under the duvet. Lying on their sides Carlisle wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her close to him. They stayed like that, in their dreamlike state till the sun rose.

Dressed and bags packed the two stood in the bedroom where mere hours ago they had been together. But they weren't meant to be together. They were not meant to be. Placing a kiss on her lips Carlisle left

"I'll see you at the car"

Composing herself Rosalie followed. She threw the bag in the boot of the car and placed her dress on the back seat. The drive took them just over half an hour, pulling into the drive theirs was the only car. Everyone else was still away.

"We can't Rose. You know we can't" he could see the sadness in her eyes. Eyes that normally conveyed very little emotions other than anger.

Rosalie gently placed a hand on his thigh "Rose…" Carlisle's tone was cautious and pained.

She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I meant want I said. I love you"

She opened the car door and got out.

They were not meant to be. For now.


End file.
